dungeonmansfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
История обновлений
1.4.1 Overworld Map Tracking * Dungeons in the overworld now have indicators that indicate if they have been cleared, are in-progress, or have the ghost of a previous Dungeonmans still inside. * The numbering system for the Overworld Map has changed so that the locations are listed by order of distance from the player instead of distance from the Academy. * Dungeon Cleared status is properly reset upon hero death. Trivial Dungeons, Take 4 * A trivial, standard dungeon that has never been entered by the current hero will now remain closed to that hero. In exchange, you're given the option of just auto-looting it, effectively fast forwarding past the grind and giving you some coin and loot. If the dungeon contains pyres of fallen heroes, you will have access to those as well. Специальные комнаты подземелий * Dungeon rooms with wood floors, specifically the Library and Hive of Savings, now draw correctly. * Special and secret dungeon rooms should no longer occasionally overlap with one another. * Dungeon floor entrances should no longer spawn in secret rooms. For reals. 1.4 Temple Traplords * Waiting at the inner sanctum of Temple maps is an encounter with a Temple Traplord. Surrounded by whirling blades, vicious spikes, and rotating pillars of flame, the Traplords are said to be completely invincible, unable to be scratched by even the strongest Dungeonmans. Could this be true? Masters Program: Grimdark Darkmans! * The first Masters Program is in game! Once unlocked by a Dungeonmans that learns the correct masteries, a Masters Program offers new and powerful skills accessible to any future graduate starting at level 9. The Grimdark Darkmans is a ruthless engine of war, and also a vessel of the most empty and black darkest grim grimness. Puppies and children will starve while your favorite characters are killed at their weddings! So grim! New Backer Weapons * The Lionsword: full of courage and fury, bolstering the power of some Sword and Board skills. * Anavrin: ostentatious, flamboyant and full of potential, but doomed to never land a hit. * Yoyogod's Sturdy Banjo: The blood-soaked companion of a Dungeonmans great at fighting but terrible at playing the banjo. * The Hexblade: A machined artifact of war, full of Science-- perhaps too much Science? Новые монстры * Carpenter Bee: This mid-game antagonist loves nothing more than fortifying their position with hand-crafted wooden barricades. * White Triger Duke: Triger nobility? Oh dear. * New Feature: Overworld Regeneration * The Academy Headmaster now offers the option of creating a brand new randomized overworld while keeping the Academy intact. You'll lose whatever progress you've made in the various towns and dungeons of your world, but will have a brand new map to explore and plunder. Изменения баланса * Standard dungeon layouts have been shrunk (again!) and are usually 4 floors, with the occasional 5th. * Dread Satellites no longer shoot Bolts of Doom all the time. * Lava Lance gets less bonus damage from Spellpower. * Enemies have a basic understanding of spike traps and will try to avoid standing in them, usually. * The second tier power in every Mastery now requires level 3, and the third tier level 6. This will not affect existing characters. Miscellaneous * Buff Swap and Big Bamf won't cause crashes in the overworld. * Power tooltips should clearly display required level if you aren't there yet. * Fixed bug that let enemies counterattack arrows or spells when they should be countering melee parries only. * Fixed bug with wrong tooltip being displayed when the masteries panel is open and you're mousing over a hotbar slot. * Prevented monsters from attacking obstacles they created. * Prevented monsters from attacking F Bombs. * Fixed bug with measuring Spellpower and calculating character stats. * Fixed bug where ranged weapon comparisons weren't working correctly. * Fixed major bug that prevented items from granting the player additional powers. * Monsters who can Counterattack now have an indicator over their heads displaying this ability. Attack at your own peril! * Dungeon Pools have new art. * Treasure chests have new art, *and* toss loot everywhere when opened. 1.3 Шапки и перчатки * Items have been added to the game that can be worn in your head slot, and hand slot. * Hats and Gloves do not count as any particular Armor type. There are no restrictions to wearing these items. * They do not (in most cases) provide Armor or Dodge. * Gloves are designed to help you hit harder. They can give additional Spellpower, Armor Penetration, or Defeat Parry and Block. * Hats are designed to support you in combat. They can lower the cost of spells, powers, and increase your base health. Power Modifiying Items * Tech has been introduced that allows items and status effects to change the way your powers work. * This build has three such items, gloves that modify the behaviors of Bolt of Foom and Power Drive. * This will be a pretty important part of late game content, as it will allow for power progression outside of leveling up. Temple Dungeons * Temples are massive dungeons built on one floor, full of traps and an extra helping of treasure. * Work your way around the outside ring to find the Temple Guardian and defeat them to access the inner sanctum, an area two levels higher in difficulty. * Temples contain traps which hurt both you and your enemies. Currently there are two trap types with more in the works. * There are lots of nooks and crannies in Temples, all of them full of Treasure Chests. Explore! * Temple bosses aren't functional yet, but there is a reward for reaching the center of a Temple. Fallen Dungeonmens * You should be able to find the pyres of dead Dungeonmens in every dungeon location now. * More than one pyre will be available in a given dungeon floor if you have multiple deaths there. * Every dead Dungeonmans should be recoverable! If you find this is not the case, please let me know what the circumstances are. Ледяные блоки * Conjure Ice Block now conjures a cross-shaped collection of ice blocks! Blocking enemy advances will be much easier. * Теперь враги могут атаковать ледяные блоки и другие препятствия в попытке добраться до вас. Остальные изменения * Fix for certain Dungeonmans grave monuments not drawing correctly, and ghosts not drawing correctly. * Barricades no longer bleed, and shooting them with arrows doesn't cause the arrow to fly off into 0,0. * Crash from Big Bamf in overworld fixed. * Lots of little fiddly edge cases and typos fixed. 1.2 Armory Crafting * Blueprints for randomly generated weapons will sometimes be dropped by powerful enemies. Taking these back to the Academy will unlock them for construction at the Armory. Recipes are permanent once learned. * The items are designed to be a step between tiers, slightly more powerful than regular magic items of a given tier but still outclassed by magic items of the next tier. * This feature is being closely watched! Your feedback is very important. Городские магазины * New variations on shops have been added to towns. Expanded weapons, armor, and even some rarer class-specific shops. This is still a work in progress. * Items purchased from a vendor are Store-bought and will produce much less metal when melted at the Armory. Чемпионы и боссы * Enemy Champions have been tuned down from 1.1 * Villain Cloud and Slowing Strike have been pulled from champions. * Warlord Harrier burst damage from stealth has been reduced by 150% Temple Dungeon and Traps Much work went into these but they're not ready for delivery yet. Expect them in 1.3. Bug Fixes * Some 1.1 saves not loading properly or crashing on load. * Armory UI having a broken selection window. * Dread Spire crashing on entry. * All Scorpomanser and Smokestalker gear should be storable in the Wargear Vault. * Took a swing at fixing crashes on alt-tab or minimizing the window. * Fixed various edge case crashes involving Wheel of Pain. 1.1 Hotfix * Исправлены падения игры у некоторых игроков. 1.1 Crash Fixes * Dying while bleeding or poisoned. * Polearms attacking off the edge of the map. Save Corruption Fixes * Attempted fix for crashing while writing out map or save data. * Fix for Academy and World corruption based on switching between save files. Bug Fixes * Status effect particles should display on monsters once they enter LOS if they cast the effect while outside of LOS. * Particles should stick with the player on stair transition. * Banner effects no longer persist forever on stair transition. * Inventory no longer shuffles on first sale or purchase. * Polearm attacks now only extend two tiles, no sneaking in that third tile. * Wandering Monsters now continue to spawn after loading a save file. * Dungeons should no longer spawn inside of mountains. * You can no longer accidentally pass your turn while targeting a ranged attack or special power. * Proofs of Stremf no longer cap at 255. * Vault Storage works correctly. Quick ID * Shift-click (or press shift-enter on) an unidentified item in your inventory to automatically spend a Scroll of Identification on it Keybinds * In your save folder (users/you/appdata/roaming/Dungeonmans) you’ll find keybinds.txt, with instructions on how to bind keys to do whatever you like. There is no ingame UI for this yet. Monsters * Added the Brigand Tricksonometrix, a shifty villainess who uses deception and misdirection to support her criminal allies. * Reduced the regen value on the Triger’s Roar. Champions * From level 4 and up, enemy Champions have an increased health pool. * Champions will, in nearly all cases, scale up to the level of the player if they are not there already. * Some monsters now have additional powers they receive if they are promoted to Champions, Bosses, or Ancient Kings. Eventually this will extend to all monsters, but not yet. * Champions will now only drop one Proof of Stremf regardless of level. Higher level Champions now have an increased chance to drop better loot. General Perk / Power Balance * Mana now regenerates a fixed percentage per tick, and at a slower rate. * Mad Thirsty has been adjusted to allow for one extra potion per round. I should probably mention that in the power description. * Foomsplosion has a faster cast animation and will now hit each tile in a 3x3 area exactly one time. Tiles out of LOS will not be hit. * Drink the Typhoon fires half as many attacks as before. It will still hit creatures out of LOS, for now. Bannermans * Banner of the Tide Turned now only restores resources on attacks, just like the tooltip says. * All other Banners save Septentrion Cross have had their durations increased to 20 rounds, and in some cases their ranges may have been increased. Necromanser * Manabones has been changed to give you a one-round shield that reduces damage taken by 50%. * Deathcharged is a new passive that gives you a 20% bonus to damage on the round following a round where you pick up a Deadpulse. * Detonate Deadpulse may now cause hilarious chain reactions. * Freeze Hatred now is limited to one Hateglacier at a time. The Hateglacier now scales with your level and will hit harder as you level up. * Conjure Gravemooks now creates more skeletons. They will decay after 2d4+20 rounds. Tricksonometry * Vanish and Hero Cloud have been removed from the tree. They will return in a different format later. * Big Bamf is a controlled teleport that will Pin and Addle enemies near your original location. This power causes you to become Unstable, and prevents the re-use of that power until the condition passes. * Gift Exchange swaps all buffs and debuffs on you with those on a different creature. 1.0c Исправление багов * Multiple hotbar crash fixes. * Likely fix for Searing Ray crash. * Powers that use Cones to target will now properly spread to fill the volume in LOS of the caster. Новые предметы * These items were added to allow players at earlier levels to shore up some holes in their builds if they lacked escapes or AOE damage. * Added Scroll of Pin to Win, which will hold one monster in place for at least 2 rounds with the value increasing based on your science. * Added Scroll of Bees Please, which fires a cone of tiny damaging bees in a direction of your choosing. 1.0b Bug Fixes * Fix for hotbar crashes when the player closes the skill window before dragging the power or item to the bar. * Crash fix for Hammer and Anvil, along with some red warning messages to help identify when the bug is happening. * Fix for Triger's Fury causing a crash. * Fix for elemental resists showing up as inverse (i.e. -20 Fire Resist) * Fix for crash with window sizes > 2048. Still not drawing at full resolution though. * Changing floors in a Tower dungeon will no longer teleport you to the corner of the map, stuck forever and very sad. Balance Changes * Reduced the Stamina cost of Hammer and Anvil 1.0a Bannermans + Heavy Armor * Stamina cost of all Banners reduced. * Regeneration granted by Banner of the Tide Turned has been increased. * Battle Fervor: Stamina cost reduced to ~20% of baseline Stamina, duration and regeneration increased. Southern Gentlemans * Ire generation has been increased when players take hits that deal any damage, and reduced to zero for hits that deal no damage. * Rapier Wit now triggers on blocks as well as the guaranteed parry, meaning that it is again useful for 1H+Shield users. General Gameplay * Any monster that sees a Dungeonmans head through a stairwell will be emboldened by the base cowardice on display and heal to full health. * Wandering Monsters won’t spawn in the entrance room of a dungeon, specifically not in sight of the stairway. Wandering Monsters also now spawn with more aggression and will sometimes hunt a resting player down. New Features * The game will now draw pixel-perfect at resolutions above 1280×800. Just make that window as big as you like. Fullscreen mode isn’t implemented yet, and there are still some elements of the presentation that don’t draw pefectly. Shrinking the window to below 1280×800 will cause the game to scale down to fit inside the viewable area. One day I’m going to just add a drop down to select a resolution. * Consumables (potions and scrolls) can be slotted to the power bar. Drag them over with the mouse, or press shift+number to hotkey them, just like you would with powers. * Monsters will explode into little bloody bits and make sounds when killed. New Art! * New art for nearly every creature in the game. They should still feel familiar, let me know if you see a change you feel is for the worse. * New overworld icons for Towns, the Academy, and the Convenient Scrobold Warren. * Sword and Board Overhaul * Wreck Armor and Danger Shuffle were unintersting powers that no one used. I’ve tried to make the skill line more interesting. Sword and Board continues to focus on a mix of defense and offense, using rushes to get you into (and out of!) trouble. * One Stood Against Many: Replaces Wreck Armor. This power is a battle cry that gains effectiveness for each enemy nearby. Enemies hit by the cry have their buffs stripped away, and you receive a bonus to damage taken and delivered that lasts for 2 rounds per foe within 3 tiles. * Furious Assault: Replaces Danger Shuffle. Bull-rush an adjacent enemy, pushing them up to 5 tiles away, and make a flurry of melee attacks while doing so. Town Improvements * Towns now render correctly, and shops work once more. * Shop interface now works with mouse or keyboard. * Towns have been simplified, with guaranteed shops. Inn and special shops are not complete. * Towns have a Prosperity ranking, which you can increase by finding Purloined Inventory and bringing them to the Mayor of the town you like the most. * Prosperity expands shop collections, reduces prices, and adds a greater chance of magic items. * The first specialty shops are in, Blacksmiths who focus on a particular type of item. More to come! Crash Fixes: * Dying in the overworld or asking the bartender for dungeon tips no longer dooms your game to endless crashing. * Binding a hotkey to 0 no longer crashes. * Rapier Wit will no longer cause the game to crash. * Armor Racks and Bookshelves should no longer cause the occasional crash. Bug Fixes: * Fixed bug where selecting “Sell all my unequipped gear” would cause all sorts of failures, including sale of your equipped gear and save corruption. * Not fixed: Rare hanging on shopkeeper interaction. If this happens to you, please let me know via jim@dungeonmans.com. * Power hotkeys and the quickslot bar are cleared on death. This fixes many situations where powers would fail to activate from bogus requirements. * Mouseover tooltips should now work on the quickslot bar. * Fixed rare crash caused by Hammer and Anvil power. * Dashing Charge no longer is blocked by adjacent enemies, and also deals additional Bleed damage on each strike. * Bandit Sparktossers and other enemies who use Villain Cloud now have less clones to attack through, and a longer cooldown between casts. * Selling to the shop should no longer trick the game into thinking you’re wearing scrolls as pants when you load your save game. * Assigning powers to the power bar, via hotkeys, mouse, or both, should work correctly. * The Dungeon Bookkeeper hang has been fixed! * Invisble trees are now visibile. * Some cases of jankily positioned doors have been fixed. * Bookshelf sprites fixed. * Sound and other feedback added to scrolls of Eat Curse and Curse Gear. * Fixed crash that could spawn from empty inventories. * Occasional crash leaving Scrobold Warrens fixed. * Fixed crash involving spell targeting. * Fixed crash related to status effects and Mostlies. * Raise Mostly once again costs Deadpulses and an action. * Fixed Ghost Dungeonmans / Big slides after being pushed back. * Lizardmans Pope should register as a boss and spawn an exit portal on death. * You can now cancel out of the Use Item on Item screen, however you still consume the scroll that you read. * Fix for Brigand Foominologist drawing incorrectly. * The last two character sprites can now be properly selected. * Health and resource bars no longer jankily creep up the side of the inventory bar. * Rangermans now starts with 1 point in Medium Armor. * Dungeonmans class now starts with a polearm in the bag. * Polearms are listed as such in their item card. * Main menu options page works– help button not so much. * Light Shield and Flux Shield draw in the correct position on the sprite. UI Improvements: * Mouse/Skill/Hotbar use all significantly improved. Binding to the hotbar should feel much more natural via mouse or keyboard. * More icons and proper tooltips added for masteries. * Some powers that let you target an empty square no longer let you do so. These are powers like Shield Rush and Lightspear, which have no benefit when not cast on a target. * The map now draws over other UI elements. * The Masteries panel now shows you how many points you have remaining. * The Skill selection panel now shows you what your weapon/armor loadout grants you, and powers you cannot use are listed as greyed out in the panel. * Skills in your hotbar that you can’t use due to your loadout will be greyed out as well. * Use-item-on-item interface improved. All Mana Using Classes: * Picking a class with a manapool (such as Necromanser or Bannermans) and taking the first point in Applied Wizardry will now result in a 20% bonus to your maximum mana. Previously, the Wizardry pick was just a wasted point. Bannermans: * Lightspear is no longer an unstoppable ray of destruction. Will probably still ruin all scrobolds though. * Added proper information for Banner of the Fallen Tower and Banner of the Cowardly Shadow. Necromanser: * Raise a Monstly has changed. You may now only have 1 Mostly in the field at a time. When your Mostly dies or is replaced, it explodes in a cloud of poison that damages enemies nearby. Group your enemies correctly and use those horrid Mostlies as poison bombs! Other * New Classes: Control the battlefield as a stalwart Bannermans or raise hell with the Southern Gentlemans’ frantic temper tantrums! * 30+ New Skills: Both new classes bring three distinct masteries to mix and match, as well as an all new Armor mastery collection. * New Dungeon Styles: Explore twisting, dripping Swamp dungeons and raid fast-action Towers for their huge treasure vaults and Warlord bosses. * Expanded Academy Features: See WIP versions of the Academy Armory and Museum and help shape them with your feedback. * All New UI with full Mouse and Keyboard support: Like the mouse? Use the mouse! Hate mice? Go keyboard only, it still works. * Brand New Art: Every environment, monster and hero has been overhauled, with more new art on the way! * More Excellent Dungeonmans Music: Five brand new tracks and extended versions of music from the Summer Preview. * New Forest Tileset! * Monster WIP! * Swamp Dungeon WIP * Upgraded UI with mouse and gamepad support. * Nine new masteries to start including totally redesigned Armor masteries. * Bannermans Class and Polearms! * Southern Gentlemans Class * New swamp dungeon set. * Academy expanded with a Museum and Armory * Lots of shiny new art and music. * Bullet points bullet points woo * Art Update and New Weapons 1.08b Bug fixes from 1.08: * Fixed Streamscryer’s Circlehoops constant enchant creep, which could corrupt saves. * Added an un-stuck feature that should fire if you are trapped in a wall or blown out of the level. * Fixed crash where High Guard, Wheel of Pain, and Hero/Villain Cloud combined could crash the game. * Fixed possibility of crashing the game when trying to lock items in an empty inventory. * Bandit Kings will no longer show up without textures while throwing Crimson Spittle everywhere. 1.08 New Enemies: * The Paingolin, a fast charging, hero-tossing enemy that can force you into the thick of the fight. * Pouncebiters, enemies who jump in from far away, take a big mean bit, then jump out to keep themselves safe. More fun in groups! * The Bandit King and Brigand Cryoduchess, high level versions of your old Bandit favorites. * All Dread Spire enemies are now much tougherer! The Blinged Reaper: * Be on the lookout for a golden statue of gambling doom! Bring heavy pockets and try your luck… More Ancient Kings! * A new method of encountering Ancient Kings is available. What are you doing to do with all those Radiant Starshards? Enemy Camps in the Wild: * Deep in dangerous forests you may find hiding places of the enemy. Bandits, Brigands and Orcs roost in the wild, plotting to bring ruin to civilized lands. Gameplay Changes: * Head Collector has been replaced with Storm Driver, a 2H weapon attack that gives you a short leap before swirling the weapon around 360 degrees. * Brigand Sharpshooters and Deadeyes spawn less frequently. Enemy version of Shellbreaker Shot reduces armor by 60% instead of 90% * Coldnado duration reduced, and is now based on Science score. * Vanish casting cost increased, and duration reduced to 4 rounds. * Decoymans health increased and adjusted for player Science. Bug Fixes: So many! Here’s some of them. * Rangermens will start with Stick and Move ready to go. * You’ll no longer waste actions with movement powers (Quick Dash, Blink Scrolls) by targeting invalid locations. * Charging / Pushing attacks will break down doors and barrels. * Pools will no longer give you points in Bombast. * Secret doors will only appear in locations that lead to secret rooms. * Hidden teleportals will no longer send you to empty darkness (as cool as that was) or to special rooms. * High level enemies no longer snowball into 300+ DPR death incinerators if you’ve been playing for a long period of time in one session. 1.07 New Dungeon Layouts! * Explore improved and expanded dungeons, with more opportunities for movement and tactical combat. * Discover secret doors and hidden rooms in unexpected places. Treasure, danger, challenge, and strangeness all await. * Be wary of teleport traps that will wisk you off to locations unknown. Don’t want to land in the center of one of those bee rooms! Increased Challenge: * Player magic damage has been toned down, and some monsters made stronger. Except that one guy, you know who. * The Dread Spire contains greater challenge than any other location in the game. * A new tier of Champion exists! Should you find and defeat one of these Ancient Kings you will be well rewarded. Hidden Legendary Weapons: * Unravel the secrets of ancient war and call forth history’s weapons to the battle of today. Ease of Travel: * The Cartography mastery allows you to avoid ambushes entirely as well as instantly teleport back to the Academy from the overworld. * No more enemy encounters in Trivial areas! Skills and Masteries: * Field Work masteries are all working properly and deliver the desired effect. Cartography changed, removed Surveying and added Pathfinding, which allows you to teleport to the Academy from anywhere in the overworld. Coldnado and Foomsplosion casting costs increased, Coldnado’s damage output reduced. Character Stats: * Removed Bombast and cleared up explanation of what the four stats do. Science is more effective and makes a notable difference, especially when it comes to healing potions. Ranged Combat: * Ranged attacks are now limited to six tiles away. With the camera locked on the hero, this ensures all your ranged combat will happen on screen. Equipping a shield prevents you from firing a bow. Trivial Dungeons: * A new level of difficulty, Mundane, has been added where Trivial used to be. Trivial is now one step lower. This means you’ll be able to adventure longer in earlier areas without losing out on XP and Loot. When you are in a Mundane area, be aware it will likely become Trivial when you level up. 1.06 * Crashes related to save game reading and audio loading should be fixed. Save games are now stored in your User/AppData/Roaming folder * Crashes involving the Necromanser have been fixed. * The Dread Spire will no longer teleport you shamefully back to the Convenient Scrobold Warren. New Options! * You can lock the camera on Dungeonmans from the options menu. * You can also toggle the display of small Health Bars over the monster’s heads. * Holding SHIFT will allow you to move diagonally with the arrow keys. Small icons appear in game to help you remember which key moves you where. Trivial Dungeons: * Attempting to enter a dungeon that is Trivial will provoke a warning, giving you a chance to change your mind. Trivial dungeons have no loot and no experience, don’t go in them! New Monsters and Behaviors: * The Razor-Jawed Jibbasnap, Winged Windsnake, and Crimson Bloodslime have joined the fight! * Enemy casters have new tricks to get you out of safety and keep their allies up in your grill. * Beware of monsters who will alert their allies about your broke, OP Rangermans arrows. Balance: * Increased monster health and damage from level 6 onward. * Added a new curse! * Added new weapon modifiers to Tier 2 and 3 weapons. Better versions of the elemental effects, as well as some entirely new effects. Категория:Обзор